Andorey
; André, Andre, or Andrei (fan translations) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = |race = |relatives =Ulir (Ancestor) Ring (Father) Unnamed Adoptive Father Edain (Half-Sister) Brigid (Half-Sister) Scipio (Son) Febail (Nephew) Patty (Niece) Mareeta (Adoptive Niece) Lana (Niece) Lester (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 4: Dance in the Skies (fought in Chapter 5: Doors of Destiny) |class =Bow Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Andorey is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Ring of Jungby and the younger half-brother of Brigid and Edain. He is also the father of Scipio and the uncle of Lester, Lana, Febail, and Patty. Profile Andorey is first mentioned by a villager, who notes that there seems to be a large amount of friction between him and Ring. In the early chapters of the game, Andorey assists his father in the war in Isaach, and later kills him in order to seize control of Jungby and its military, the Beige Ritter. During the civil war in Silesse, Andorey appears alongside the Beige Ritter to assist Daccar and Pamela in taking Castle Silesse. He ambushes the pegasus knights led by Annand, possibly even killing her himself. However, he is not fought by the player until Chapter 5, in which he aids in Lombard's attack against Sigurd's army. Andorey will eventually be slain in battle, and calls for his son to avenge him in his final words. Personality Andorey is portrayed as an arrogant and heartless individual who feels no guilt for murdering his father. Aside from his lust for power, it is indicated that he and Ring possessed a rocky relationship. Even his fellow traitor, Lombard, is disgusted by Andorey's crime and complete lack of remorse. He also has no qualms about facing his sisters in battle, calling them traitors, despite himself committing patricide. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Overall Andorey possesses no special skills of his own, and is thus not an extremely dangerous adversary. However, he is equipped with a Brave Bow, which could easily kill characters such as Erinys. It is recommended to allow Andorey to enter Sigurd's army's attacking range before turning on the offensive, giving said army an upper hand in the battle. Quotes Battle conversation VS Edain Andorey: Hah, it's my treacherous big sister. Fancy meeting you here. You've tarnished the reputation of my Jungby... In return, I'll have your life. Edain: Andorey... you're so pathetic... VS Brigid Andorey: What!? It can't be... big sister Brigid?!? I heard that you'd become a pirate, but allying with the traitors is another matter... In any case, you've brought shame upon my house. I'll have to kill you. Brigid: Shut up! You killed father, you patricide! You're the disgrace to Jungby House, AND you've tarnished the reputation of the Crusader Ulir!! Death Quote Notes *According to a developer interview, Andorey was with Ring and Edain during the boat accident where Brigid went missing. Unlike Edain, who managed to stay calm throughout the entire incident, Andorey was said to be visibly panicking in fear. http://serenesforest.net/general/designers-notes/holy-war/fire-emblem-treasure/ *In the Mitsuki Oosawa manga, Brigid is visibly disturbed when she learns from Edain that Andorey has become cruel. She then states that she has come to remember theior days together and recalls him as a very sweet child, with a smile akin to an angel's. The manga's portrayal of Andorey gives him a more conflicted mindset, in which he feels that the pressure to live up to Brigid's potential is crushing him; as such, he outwardly acts as cruel as in the game (even mistrating Pamela for having a conscience), doing everything in his power to drive Briggid into killing and releasing him from his torment. *Andorey doesn't appear at all in the Nattsu Fujimori manga. *Fire Emblem Treasure's family tree reveals that Andorey's mother is different from that of Brigid and Edain. *According to a villager in the prologue there had been friction between Andorey and Ring for quite some time. Gallery File:Andorey.jpg|Andorey, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 1 Bow Knight. File:Andre_FE4.png|Andorey's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Male Characters